Energy-harvesting devices (EHDs), also known as power-harvesting devices or energy-scavenging devices, can derive energy from a variety of sources such as sunlight, wind, fluid motion, and temperature gradients and store the energy in an energy-storage device (e.g., a battery or s super-capacitor). Some EHDs, such as EHDs comprising sensors in a wireless sensor network (WSN), are able to send and receive wireless communications.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of is thereby intended.